tu ausencia
by kim Akemi Chantal
Summary: mi primer songfic denle un oportunidad porfas! shikaxtema


**En ausencia de ti.**

Hola de new! Aquí les traigo un songfic con la canción de Laura Pausini "en ausencia de ti" ( de verdad es muy bonita se las recomiendo a quien no la ha escuchado aun) donde quien habla es Temari, ella habla sobre sus sentimientos luego de la trágica muerte de Shikamaru, y antes de...bueno, encontrase de nuevo con su amado.

Espero que les guste!!

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo los tome presaditos nomás.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yo como un árbol desnudo estoy sin ti,**

**Mis raíces se secaran,**

**Abandonada así, me hace falta que tu estés aquí,**

Así, mis días fueron convirtiéndose en una pesadilla, tu ya no estás más, te habían arrebatado de mi vida, la muerte te había alcanzado cual rayo de luz fulminante, y muchas veces me pregunté...y hasta ahora me hago la misma pregunta. ¿por qué?. Sin ti, lo había perdido todo.

**No hay una cosa que no te traiga a mi,**

**En esta casa en la oscuridad**

**Cae la nieve y será mas triste el invierno al llegar navidad**

En mi casa cerca de un espeso bosque pensaba en todo a lo que había renunciado por ti , lo había dado todo, había decidido alejarme de mi propia aldea, de la Suna, para venir a Konoha, sin importarme las opiniones de nadie, perdiendo contacto directo con mi propia familia...en estos instantes, trato de mantenerme serena, trato de no perder la calma, pero, no lo niego...es difícil.

Es difícil mantenerme de pie, cuándo los recuerdos aún están latentes en mi mente, tan frescos, en cada rincón, siento que te veo, moviendo una silla...caminando de lado a lado...mirando tus preciadas nubes desde el tejado...pronunciando mi nombre...lo que antes era nuestro feliz hogar, se tornó ahora en un desierto de recuerdos marchitos. Mis días son gélidos, me he convertido en un ángel con las alas rotas...

**Y me faltas amor mío,**

**Como cuando busco a dios en el vació,**

**En ausencia de ti quisiera así decirte que**

**Tu me faltas amor mío**

**El dolor es fuerte y como un desafío**

**En ausencia de ti yo no sabré vivir.**

Que ironía...de pronto la luz se mete por ese agujero que jamás nos tomamos la molestia de tapar o siquiera saber como se hizo...por donde la luz penetraba despertándote y haciéndote renegar cada mañana...pero...¡valla que era problemático saber todo sobre el agujero'...jaja...y es cuando viene a mi mente la realidad, cuando me doy cuenta que me quedé sin ti, sola en esta gran casa, donde mi alma divaga sin encontrar sentido...y a cambio, recibí un corazón hecho minúsculos pedazos, y de nuevo esta cruel realidad que me restriega en la cara el momento en el que nuestras vidas se separaron, aquel minuto donde se decidió que tu jamás, claro esta, pondrías un pie en el hogar que estábamos construyendo.

**Porque de ti tu alma permanecerá**

**Y tu voz volverá a sonar**

**Cierro los ojos y aquí,**

**En mis brazos te vuelvo a sentir,**

Y sin embargo, independientemente de mi, he visto rostros familiares reponerse rápidamente, se supone que a ellos también les afectó...pero parece que algunos no sanamos tan rápido las heridas en el alma como otros; algunos, parecen de lo mas normal...a otros la pena parece aun carcomerlos por dentro, como tu familia mas cercana, o como Choji e Ino...pero de todos modos todos tienen algo de que ocuparse.

¡pero para mi que! Desde que nos casamos mi única preocupación habías pasado a ser tu, nuestro presente y nuestro futuro. Yo, aún no te olvido amor...mi vida es tan inservible...y quizá en muchas ocasiones intento olvidarte y levantarme, pensando que a ti no te gustaría verme así...¡pero es en esos momentos es cuando vuelven a mi memorias de nuestra vida!, y me imagino abrazándote, escuchándote, sintiéndote...

**y vuelvo a vernos a nosotros dos**

**a uno en el otro solo un corazón,**

**en cada lagrimas tu estarás,**

**no te podré olvidar jamás.**

Exactamente en esos momentos, la casa se llena del ambiente de memorias, el lugar se refresca del pasado, y veo todo claramente ante mis ojos; como llegábamos en noches de frío a la casa, nuestra casa, y nos fundíamos en uno solo... era tan genial...y en cuanto vuelvo a la realidad, mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas saladas, las mismas lágrimas que derramé esa primera noche en la que tuve que dormir patéticamente sola, en ese día en que me desperté, y no te vi a mi lado renegando por esa fastidiosa, o como tu la llamabas "problemática" luz matutina infiltrada.

**Y me faltas amor mío**

**Cada día muero un poco y siento frió,**

**quiero ir junto ti,**

**poder así decirte que,**

**tu me faltas amor mío,**

**el dolor es fuerte como un desafió**

**en ausencia de ti yo no querré vivir.**

Se muy dentro de mi que hay cosas que siempre se deben recordar, pero a veces... ¡como me gustaría olvidar que no estas!, perder la razón y hundirme en el silencio...donde nadie pueda encontrarme jamás, y quien sabe si así, pueda volver a verte aunque sea una vez más...¡y alejarme del maldito mundo que cree saberlo todo!, diciendo-. Tranquila, vas a ver que lo vas a superar pronto-...o -. El tiempo cura las heridas...pero, ¿que clase de tiempo que sana todo tienen ellos?, porque al parecer el tiempo que yo vivo, es indiferente a mi sufrimiento, y no ha curado ni una sola llaga dentro de mi.

**Tu me faltas amor mío,**

**como cuando busco dios en el vacío,**

**necesito de ti, tenerte junto a mi,**

**porque tu me faltas amor mío,**

**tanto tanto que quisiera irme contigo,**

**en ausencia de ti yo no querré vivir.**

Y es ahí cuando ya no aguanto y quiero morir, como hubiera deseado morir a tu lado, y vienen a mi otra vez tus palabras-. Diciendo claramente-. Temari, la vida hay que vivirla, aunque a veces sea problemática-. Y río y lloro a la vez, y ya no puedo controlar mi sentimientos, mis emociones se mezclan haciendo que me sienta mas miserable...hasta que...realmente siento que hay cosas que vale la pena recordar, tu ausencia me hace daño...pero tus palabras me hacen bien y es exactamente la clase de cosas que me gusta recordar.

**Desde que no estas aquí,**

**No quiero ni podré vivir**

Ahora, me dispongo a dormir...pero no sin antes decir algo mas...las pastillas en una dosis muy alta pueden ser nocivas...pues bien, ahora empiezan a hacer efecto. Y estoy segura que a este paso, voy a poder reunirme contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...Shikamaru...me "muero" por verte. Y espérame amor mío, me alejaré del sufrimiento...porque lo que no pienso guardar en mi mente cuando te vuelva a ver es que alguna vez en esta vida me quede sola... que cruzaste un día el puente hacia un lugar desconocido... y yo me quede del otro lado...pero ahora me reivindico, y espérame por favor, en unos momentos más...estaré acompañándote.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waa! Espero que les halla gustado, aunque quizás a muchos no les halla agradado, y pensaran (esta loca, jaja esperando que a alguien le guste que se muera Shikamaru) pero es parte de la trama pue! qomprencion por favor!

Quería compartirles que he estado pensando en hacer un fic de varios capítulos, pero aun no lo se, si pasan por aquí, déjenme sus opiniones porfaz!

Ya saben alguna sugerencia, atentados, papeles, botellazos, zapatazos, quejas, por ay alguna critica constructiva, felicitación, o lo que se les ocurra pueden usar los reviews!

Nos estamos leyendo!!

=D

P.


End file.
